


Moving (Out, In, On)

by peskylilcritter



Series: Peace (or: In which Harry, Ron and Hermione lead remarkably calm lives) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Harry, Ron and Hermione look for a flat.





	Moving (Out, In, On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/gifts).



> quecksilvereyes sent me a prompt on tumblr (thepeskycritter) and this happened

“This place is tiny. I mean, that’s not a bedroom that’s a broom cupboard.”

Harry leans around Hermione to have a look and catches Ron’s expression over her other shoulder.

“Mione,” Ron says. “You realize this is still bigger than my bedroom at the Burrow.”

Her nose does that little twisty thing Harry recognizes as mild guilt but the set of her mouth doesn’t change. “Well, yes, but how are two people meant to live here? And where on earth would Harry sleep?”

Harry grins at her. “There’s always the actual broom cupboard.”

She whips her head around so sharply her hair actually pushes his glasses sideways. “No.”

Ron sighs. “Magic, Hermione. We can make it as big as we need. We’ve spent a year living in a tent about the size of this flat that looked like two people could maybe sleep in it if they squeezed in real close. You have a library in your purse. Why do you keep forgetting that you’re a witch?”

She huffs but turns away to inspect the kitchen which as much of a concession as they can expect, Harry thinks. Ron reaches over and pushes Harry’s glasses back to rights. “She’s right about the broom cupboard though.”

Harry shrugs. “If she hates this place so much we’ll just have to look at another flat.”

*

They don’t even make it in the door of the next apartment building before Hermione declares sniffs disdainfully and disapparates without another word.

“This isn’t going to be quick, is it?” says Ron, staring at where she was standing a second ago.

Harry wonders why he was expecting anything else.

*

The next three flats are rejected by Harry (“I’ve had enough of communal bathrooms.”), Ron (“I’ve counted 27 spiders since we walked in, I’m not living here.”), and Harry (“Never mind magic, Ron, I’m not freezing my toes off every winter just because no one’s gotten around to installing proper heating.”)

*

The sixth flat they look at is in Wizarding London, a street over from Diagon Alley.

There are no excess spiders – Harry is not telling Ron about the three he quietly escorted off the premises before Ron could see them – the place has a lovely fireplace, a reasonable kitchen and two bedrooms. The bathroom could use some renovating but all three of them agree it’s alright.

It’s a good flat.

They’ve pretty much decided to sign the contract when they run into one of the neighbours.

She’s an older witch, maybe Mrs Weasley’s age, and when she sees Harry her entire face pinches, like she’s bitten into a lemon. The two children holding her hands stare at him in awe.

And that’s the end of that.

*

Hermione wants to live in Wizarding London. Harry definitely does not. Ron has no strong opinion either way but keeps mentioning his worry that the Muggles will notice something.

Harry attempts to explain to him that they wouldn’t, especially in London where everyone is a bit weird, and ends up enlisting Hermione’s help as well. Finally he resorts to Ron’s own favourite argument: “You know there are spells for this, Ron, you’ve seen them used plenty of times. The Burrow’s surrounded in spells. You’ve cast these spells yourself.”

Hermione is more difficult to convince.

“Hardly any London flat has a fireplace, Harry. Besides, do you really want to live under the smog?”

Harry settles more firmly into his chair. “Better than being accosted for an autograph every three steps.” He ignores the fireplace argument entirely. They can all apparate, fly brooms and use the public transport system. (Well, Ron would have to be taught how navigate the Underground but surely that couldn’t be worse than Harry’s first experiences with the Floo network.) “If you insist on living in Diagon Alley, you’ll be doing it without me.”

They glare at each other for a few minutes. In the kitchen, Ron is having a serious conversation with Mrs Granger about baking with and without magic.

Eventually Hermione blinks and her expression relaxes slightly.

Now they just have to find a flat none of them hate.

*

Three and a half months later, Harry pays the deposit while Hermione reads the rental contract for what must be the twentieth time and Ron tries to convince his mother that they don’t need every single Weasley to help them move in.

Harry starts planning how much to cook for all the help they’ll inevitably have on moving day.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt:
> 
> for the fic prompt: hermione, harry and ron flat hunting. there are discussions about wizard vs muggle flats and Hermione glares at any cupboard under any flight of stairs
> 
> not exactly what i ended up writing but i feel i got the spirit of the thing if not the letter ;p


End file.
